It's Our Wedding Day
by gravity5
Summary: Hey hey hey! It's Our Wedding Day is out. To those of you who read Saving the World Again, you didn't think I would create the wedding? Trust me, it's great. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read Saving the World Again. Ciao!


A/N: It's the big day. Yes! Perry and Penny are getting married. I hope you guys read Saving the World Again because this will not make any sense. I had a long A/N before but I'll make it quick.

*Phineas, Ferb and Candace*

It was a cool, summer day. It was almost fall and summer seemed to be coming to an end. If only we had enough of summer left. It was an ordinary day at Danville. Well, as ordinary as you can get with Phineas and Ferb rocking Maple Drive and Perry and Penny living together. Let us direct our attention to the two inventors asleep in their beds at 7:29 am. When the clock struck 7:30, a gloved hand came out of the alarm and snipped a pair of scissors in the air. Phineas woke up with a jolt.

"I will not get my hair cut!" Phineas yelled. Ferb giggled and retracted the hand.

"Why does my fear of getting my hair cut have to wake us up in the morning?" Phineas asked.

"It's just so funny to watch. Why don't you want your hair cut anyway?" Ferb replied.

"I barely have any hair. Why do you think I would want to cut it?" Phineas explained.

The boys got dressed to get breakfast and see Candace. Just another ordinary…wait Candace? Candace! She is back from that unnamed camp!

"Candace!" Phineas greeted.

"Hey guys," Candace greeted back.

"Why are you back so early?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it's a long story. My first week there was cool with outdoorsy stuff and junk. The second week was torture with no phone. On the first day of the third week, I had to get a phone. A mysterious man gave me a cell. Then he gave everyone else phones and I found out why electronics weren't allowed at camp. We all had to get sent home on account of power failure."

"Wow, that is really long," Phineas commented. "We're just glad you're back. We have to tell you about our adventure in-."

Ferb cleared his throat and gestured Phineas into another room.

"Do you think it's safe to tell Candace considering we almost had to get our memories wiped just knowing a bit of our adventure?" Ferb asked.

"It's not like anyone would believe her," Phineas replied.

They went back to the kitchen and retell their story.

"You are so busted," Candace threatened.

"Please don't tell mom," Phineas pleaded.

"Why not?" Candace demanded.

"Well because, um, how about you get to plan a wedding?" Phineas tried.

"Really? This is going to be HUGE! I will get it all nice looking with flowers, music, dancing…" Candace ranted skipping away.

"Way to go, Phin. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ferb asked.

"I am both pleased and angry at myself," Phineas said facepalming himself. "Now I need to tell the lucky couple that they're wedding is today."

*Perry and Penny*

Penny and Perry had just woken up this morning and got out of their rooms to greet each other. (Remember, they're not married yet. They're just engaged)

"Good morning, future husband," Penny greeted.

"Good morning, future wife," Perry greeted back kissing her.

"What should we do today?" they both wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Penny wondered.

"We shall find out," Perry answered.

"We shall," Penny agreed. "If we keep this up, we'll sound like flipping Disney characters."

"It only gets worse," Perry explains.

They open the door to see Phineas' face.

"Okay, I don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick. I accidentally told Candace that we went to the 2nd dimension and I accidentally told her that she would be planning your wedding. Congratulations!" Phineas rushed and slammed the door.

"See. It only gets worse," Perry stated.

Penny started hyperventilating.

"Our wedding...is today...and I have...no idea...what to do," Penny said in between breaths.

Perry took her hands.

"Calm down, Pen. I'm sure this is just a prank. No sane person would plan _our _wedding in one day," Perry reassured her.

They stepped outside and saw their worst fear. Delivery trucks were bringing in packages. Flowers are being placed. A chapel was in the making. Tables were set up. Video cameras were being set up. Candace was directing it all. Candace saw the couple with their frozen, astonished looks and walked up to them.

"OMG! You can talk? I knew you weren't just normal platypuses sneaking around every day. Okay, there is a ton of stuff you need to do. There are the food preparations, the music choice, and Penny hasn't even gotten her dress," Candace blabbed.

Penny and Perry focused on all the commotion and searched for Phineas and Ferb. They caught them hiding behind a large bouquet of flowers that was moved away much to their displeasure. The platypuses marched over to them furious.

"Phineas, Ferb...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Penny yelled.

"I...well...um..." Phineas tried but the words were not coming to him, for once.

"The thing that my brother is stuttering about is that your wedding isn't actually today. It's later. We were just bringing this stuff in so you'd have something to choose from," Ferb lied.

"Oh. Okay," Penny said simmering down.

"What's going on here?" Candace asked.

Ferb whispered into her ear.

"Oh. Penny, Isabella and I are taking you dress shopping," Candace announced.

Isabella, who was currently carrying flowers, dropped them and asked, "Whatchya talking about?"

"We're talking Penny dress shopping," Candace told her.

"Penny wants to go?" Isabella questioned.  
"Penny does," Candace answered.

"Penny didn't say anything," Penny interrupted.

"Penny's going against her will," Candace stated carrying her to a red convertible.

"Where'd you get this ride?" Penny asked.

"I'm borrowing it from Stacey," Candace answered.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Penny questioned.

"I have my learner's permit and I technically do have an adult in the car," Candace half-pleaded.

"Drive," Penny ordered.

They buckled their seatbelts and rolled out very slowly. Then, they drove out very slowly.

"Why are you driving like a diseased snail?" Penny complained.

"I really don't want to crash into anything. I'm driving as fast as I can for your wedding," Candace said.

"By the time we get there, it will be the wedding. MOVE IT!" Penny ordered.

Candace smirked, put on her aviators, and stepped on the gas.

[Verse 1]  
I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

[Verse 2]  
I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

[Bridge]  
So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

[Chorus]  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

By the time they got there, Penny's fur and Isabella's hair was standing on end.

"I'll let you drive more often," Penny said dazed.

"Do you know this is basically kidnapping?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I'll be in jail for more than just kidnapping," Candace told her.

They stepped into the store to see thousands of wedding dresses in many different colors from white to bright orange, in different shapes like hourglass to triangle, and in different patterns from flowery to Amazon Jungle.

"Hi there. Welcome to the Wedding Destination. On this floor, we have a variety of wedding dresses for you to choose. Who is the bride to be?" the store employee asked.

The girls pointed at Penny.

"Seriously, who is it?" the employee persisted.

"It's me and yes, yes I am," Penny answered.

"I know it won't be easy but you will find a dress for your special day," the employee said leaving.

"Isabella, this is your expertise. What dress would look good on Penny?" Candace asked.

"I really don't know. I guess we try a bunch of them on and see if they work," Isabella suggested.

Dress after dress they tried on Penny from long white ones to short square Amazon Jungle ones but none of them seems to look like Penny. When all things seemed to be going amiss, Penny saw the perfect dress for her. It was white, had a bunch of feathers shaped into flowers spread along the middle and hem of the dress perfectly, and it was just her size. She grabbed it immediately but saw it wasn't easy. She yanked on it to come face to face with a little girl.

"Who the heck are you?" Penny asked irritated.

"Bubbles," the girl answered.

"Hey Suzy," Candace greeted nervously.

"Grrr," Suzy growled.

"GRRR!" Isabella growled back.

"It looks like we meet again, Isabella," Suzy said.

"It looks like we meet again, Suzanne," Isabella replied.

"Don't call me that!" Suzy yelled.

"Suzy, are you okay?" Jeremy asked as he walked up. "Hey, Candace. What are you doing here?"

"Dress shopping," Candace replied.

"For Isabella?" Jeremy asked.

Isabella and Candace looked at each other.

"Surrrre..." they replied uneasily.

"I guess we need to get going, Suzy," Jeremy said pushing his little sister along.

"I want it, though!" Suzy whined.

"We'll get another one. It's not like they stole it from you," Jeremy reassured her.

"I have the dress and, in a few more months, the wedding," Penny sighed.

"I thought you said the wedding was to-," Isabella tried to say before Candace covered her mouth.

"Let's go check on what the boys are doing," Candace suggested. "Right after we pay for this dress."

"We can just have them take their time," Penny told them.

"Right," Candace lied. She took the dress to an employee. "This is a rush delivery. I need the dress right now."

*Back with the Boys*

Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen were pestering Perry with many questions.

"What is your favorite color?" Phineas asked.

"What is your suit size?" Ferb questioned.

"What is your favorite entrée, appetizer, side dish, and drink?" Gretchen inquired.

"Teal, size 4, shrimp, carrots, cubano quesadillas, broccoli stir fry with ginger and sesame, and Coke. Do you really have to ask me these questions now? Can't they be saved for later?" Perry questioned.

"We're just curious," the kids said simultaneously.

"Okay okay. Do you have anything else to do?" Perry asked.

"Just one more, what's your favorite song?" Gretchen persisted.

"Don't tell anyone but it's Irresistable by 1D. I know every word to that by heart," Perry confessed.

"That's all we needed to know. Pack it up boys," Gretchen ordered.

Phineas and Ferb took the black and white backdrop down.

"You can take the makeup off," Phineas suggested.

"Was that really necessary?" Perry asked rubbing the makeup off.

"Yes, yes it was," Ferb replied.

Candace pulled up in the driveway with Penny and Isabella. Izzy ran out of the car and held Phineas.

"Never let your sister drive us again!" Isabella yelled.

"Why do you think we make our own rides?" Phineas asked her.

"Where's Gretchen? I need a chill pill," Isabella said.

"I think she left with Ferb," Phineas answered.

"OH! I guess I'll leave her alone then. Phineas, I need a chill pill," Isabella whined.

"Come with me," Phineas told her taking her to the garage.

"Let's just forget that. Now, you guys need to pick out your flowers," Candace told the couple.

"Can't we do this later?" they asked in unison.

"NO!" Candace yelled. "Fireside Girls, they're being difficult."

The Fireside Girls picked them up and brought them to the flower station.

"Pick a bunch, any bunch," Adyson started.

"Then pick a dozen more," Holly concluded.

"Oi," Perry and Penny sighed.

"WAIT!" Candace ordered.

"Thank you," Perry sighed.

"Penny, come with me. Fireside Girls, make Perry pick the flowers," Candace announced.

Perry looked pissed as the FSG bombarded him with daisies and pansies.

*Candace and Penny*

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Candace asked.

"Shoot," Penny agreed.

"What is your favorite song?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"It's I Do by Colbie Caillat."

"Perfect!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you have anything else to say?"

"I've got everything I need."

"Okay. I'm going to rescue Perry. He does not look happy."

*Phineas and Isabella*

"Phineas, when I asked you to give me a chill pill, I didn't mean to make an actual chill pill," Isabella explained.

"What else would you have meant?" Phineas asked her obliviously, carefully pouring ingredients into a tube.

"Ugh. Nevermind."

"Great because I'm almost done. I just need to subtract the stress levels and now you have the first ever chill pill."

The chill pill did not look all that scientific. It was a transparent blue shape, squishy, and had CP engraved on it.

"Thanks, Phin," Isabella said weakly.

"Go on. Try it," Phineas insisted.

Isabella shrugged an ate a pill. She immediately felt full of energy but relaxed at the same time.

"I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine," Isabella said dazed.

"And she thought I was being oblivious," Phineas said aloud and kissed her.

*Ferb and Gretchen*

"Whatchya doin?" Gretchen asked.

"Watch out. Isabella will kill you for saying her catchphrase," Ferb joked.

"I'm ready. Besides, it's not like it's you."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding! Seriously, what are you doing?"

Ferb put his hands on his hips as he stood next to a polished looking organ.

"I'm polishing my organ, duh," Ferb stated matter-of-factly. "I've been saving this baby for a long time so I decided to use it for this thing."

"Ferb, since when did you play the organ?" Gretchen questioned.

"What instrument do I not play?"

"Triangle?"

"Done."

"Banjo."

"Done."

"Concertina?"

"I already got lessons from Buford."

"Can you be my music teacher?"

"Funny."

"No, I'm serious. My piano teacher just quit and I need a music teacher soon."

"Why did she quit?"

"She said I "had the makings of a yak milker." Gretchen stated.

"I'm kind of scared to hear you play but I want to."

Gretchen pulled a keyboard from out of nowhere and began to play.

_[Gretchen]_

_After all that you put me through,_  
_ You think I'd despise you,_  
_ But in the end I wanna thank you,_  
_ 'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_ Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_  
_ Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_  
_ 'Cause I've had enough_  
_ You were there by my side, always down for the ride_  
_ But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_ After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_  
_ But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_  
_ 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_  
_ Just how capable I am to pull through_  
_ So I wanna say thank you_  
_ 'Cause it_

_[Chorus:]_  
_ Makes me that much stronger_  
_ Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_ It makes me that much wiser_  
_ So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_ Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_ Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_ Makes me that much smarter_  
_ So thanks for making me a fighter_

_ Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_  
_ Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_  
_ I heard you're going round playing the victim now_  
_ But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_  
_ 'Cause you dug your own grave_  
_ After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_  
_ But that won't work anymore, no more,_  
_ It's over_  
_ 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_ I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_  
_ So I wanna say thank you_  
_ 'Cause it_

_[Chorus]_

_ How could this man I thought I knew_  
_ Turn out to be unjust so cruel_  
_ Could only see the good in you_  
_ Pretend not to see the truth_  
_ You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_  
_ Through living in denial_  
_ But in the end you'll see_  
_ YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_ I am a fighter and I_  
_ I ain't gonna stop_  
_ There is no turning back_  
_ I've had enough_

_[Chorus]_

_ You thought I would forget_  
_ But I remembered_  
_ 'Cause I remembered_  
_ I remembered_  
_ You thought I would forget_  
_ I remembered_  
_ 'Cause I remembered_  
_ I remembered_

_[Chorus]_

"Your music teacher was wrong. You don't need to be milking yaks," Ferb reassured her.

"Will you still be my music teacher?" Gretchen pleaded.

"I don't know..."

"20 bucks an hour."

"Deal!"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. Don't kill me!"

Gretchen kissed his cheek.

"Don't mess with me," Gretchen stated.

*Phineas, Ferb, Perry*

"Wait a minute. WHAT?" Perry asked.

"Who do you want to be your best man?" Phineas asked.

"It's obviously me," Ferb argued.

"No, it's me," Phineas retaliated. (Vocab word!)

"Rock paper scissors?" Ferb suggested.

"For best man? No," Phineas disagreed.

"SHUT IT!" Perry interrupted.

The boys fell silent.

"I pick...Ferb," Perry chose.

"Yes!" Ferb cheered.

"Do you hate me? Did I do something to you?" Phineas asked.

"Why do I think I hate you? You're not going to be stuck with some lame job like ring bearer, right?" Perry asked.

Phineas grew red.

"Oh," Perry realized. "Run with me, Ferb!"

*Candace and Penny*

"You look great!" Candace shrieked.

"Isn't the makeup and dress supposed to be saved for the wedding?" Penny questioned.

"That's a coincidence because your wedding starts in 5 minutes so you better get going," Candace ordered.

Penny turned white, then red, then white, then red which is very unusual for a platyps.

"YOU HAD MY WEDDING TODAY!" Penny screamed furious.

"It was the only day we could book the minister," Candace lied.

"You could book the minister any day and you know it!" Penny yelled.

"I just thought that we could produce a wedding in one day again," Candace confessed.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Penny asked in a small voice.

"Yes, yes I do," Candace replied confidently.

"Does Perry know?" Penny asked.

Candace took out a walkie talkie.

"Ferb Guy, it's time to drop the drama bomb, over," Candace said into it. "He does now."

*Ferb and Perry*

"Ferb Guy out and over," Ferb responded.

"What was that?" Perry asked.

"Nothing. Hey, you look smashing in your tux."

"I know. Why am I wearing it today? I am even wearing more makeup than I did when you interrogated me."

"Here's the thing-"

"Isn't all of this stuff supposed to be saved about a year from now?"

"Your wedding is actually in 2 minutes."

"WHAT THE-"

"Hey! We're not rated T anymore. Watch your language."

"WHAT THE TRALFAZZ DID YOU DO?!"

"Surprise!"

"When this is done, I will personally beat the tar out of you."

"Not the time. You have to be on that altar right now."

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Even through all of this, I trust you."

Ferb smiled.

"I'm still going to beat you up," Perry told him.

*Everyone*

Ferb shrugged and went to his organ and Perry was placed on the altar. The minister stood next to him and saw his nervous face.

"If you think you're nervous, try telling the guys at work that you ministered a platypus wedding," the minister told him.

Perry laughed and seemed more relaxed. He looked out into the crowd. Major Monogram, Carl, the OWCA agents, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Charlene, Vanessa, Paul the Delivery Guy, Jeremy, Coltrane, Stacey, and even the CG and HH were here! (STWA reference)

"We knew you could do it!" the HH yelled.

"Well, most of us did. Wash and Felicia betted on no!," Darren announced. Wash punched Darren in the arm.

"The bride is coming! But chill guys," Isabella announced still on her chill pill.

Ferb started to play "Here Comes the Bride" on his organ waiting for the bride to come. He got too into it and started playing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo".

"Ferb!" the place yelled.

Ferb started to play again but Penny busted through the doors with Phineas and they both shredded on the guitar playing "Here Comes The Bride." Penny went all the way up to the altar while Phineas stayed back. She slung off her guitar and threw it to nowhere. She heard a cartoonish cat screech.

"Sorry, Carl," she calls.

"Welcome all friends, family, and millions of viewers," the minister started.

"What?!" Perry and Penny asked.

"Say hi to the camera!" Django called.

The minister continued, "We are gathered here today to unite these two platypuses, Peregrine Platypus and Penelope Platypus, in marriage. Would the ring bearer bring up the rings?"

A Phinadroid brought up the rings on a pillow while doing the Phinadroid and Ferbot dance. Perry and Penny took the rings from it and it walked back down the aisle.

"You really didn't want to be the ring bearer, did you?" Ferb whispered.

"No, no I did not," Phineas whispered back. "It's enough we're wearing suits and I bursted in on electric guitar."

"We are ready to join these hands in marriage. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister announced.

"I object!" Goro yelled waving his arm with a cast.

"Overruled!" Perry shouted.

"Get him OUT of here!" Penny ordered.

Two OWCA agents, Eddie the Eagle and Barney the Bear, personally "escorted" him out and "had a friendly talking to" him.

"The couple will now exchange vows," the minister continued.

"Pst. Perry and Penny," Candace whispered. She threw them both microphones. Irresistible by One Direction started to play and Perry began to sing.

[Perry]

Don't try to make me stay  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer.

Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye.

_[Chorus:]_  
It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible.

I've tried to ask myself  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer.

But I know, if I go now, if I leave  
Then I'm on my own tonight  
I'll never know the answer.

Midnight doesn't last forever  
Dark turns to light  
Heartache flips my world around  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why.

_[Chorus:]_  
I find your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible)  
Irresistible  
(Irresistible).

It's in your lips and in your kiss  
It's in your touch and your fingertips  
And it's in all the things and other things  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.

_[Chorus:]_  
It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
Irresistible.

The chapel cheered. They silence later and waited for Penny to return. I Do by Colbie Caillat started to play.

[Penny]

_It's always been about me, myself, and I_  
_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_  
_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_  
_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_  
_That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

_You make me wanna say_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I can't live without it, I can't let it go_  
_Ooh what did I get myself into?_  
_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Tell me is it only me_  
_Do you feel the same?_  
_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games_  
_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_  
_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_  
_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_  
_So can we say_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_  
_Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_  
_What more can I get myself into?_  
_You make me wanna say_

_Me, a family, a house, a family_  
_Ooh, can we be a family?_  
_And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

_And we'll remember when we said_  
_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_  
_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_  
_Cause every time before it's been like_  
_Maybe yes and maybe no_  
_I won't live without it, I won't let us go_  
_Just look at what we got ourselves into_  
_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_  
_Love you_

The crowd cheered and Penny mock bowed. She turned to face Perry.

"Peregrine Platypus, do you take Penelope to be your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in death due you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Perry agreed.

"Penelope Platypus, do you take Peregrine to be your lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in death due you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Penny agreed.

"This wedding is ended. You may kiss the bride," the minister conclude wiping his brow.

They leaned in and kissed each other. The whole place cheered, even the people at home watching. Well, not Linda. Linda was sick with the flu but heard the cheering from outside and joined in.

_Verse 1:_

_[Perry]_

_Our wedding planner was kind of bossy but we said, "What the hey!"_

_[Penny]_

_Our organist played the wrong song but we played it off._

_[Perry]_

_This may be the best time of our lives._

_[Penny]_

_But I seriously can't get enough._

_Bridge:_

_[Perry]_

_Oh! It's a rite of passage._

_[Penny]_

_We are the perfect package._

_[Both]_

_This is the day that all our dreams come true._

_[Perry]_

_This may be our only time_

_[Penny]_

_For us to make it shine._

_[Both]_

_And I'd only spend this day with you!_

_Chorus:_

_There's many but only one is our very special day. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! It's our wedding day! _

_We know that this is worth it even though it was not perfect. It won't get in the way, way, hey! _

_It's our wedding day!_

_Verse 2:_

_[Perry]_

_The reception was great and only one wanted to object. _

_[Penny]_

_Don't get me started on that dude._

_[Perry]_

_It's funny, through all of this, we only had one person complain._

_[Penny] _

_That was only Buford about the food. _

_[Buford]_

_Shrimp, really?_

_(Bridge & Chorus)_

_Verse 3:_

_[Phineas]_

_We really wish you well_

_[Isabella]_

_And have many stories to tell_

_[Candace]_

_And you have to have to have kids, have only none!_

_[Ferb]_

_Just have an adventure and_

_[Gretchen]_

_For you to understand_

_[All]_

_We hope in this time you'll have fun. FUN! FUN! _

_[Ferb]_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby!_

_(Chorus)_

_[All]_

_Hey, it's our wedding day!_

_[Isabella]_

_For our wedding day, I want a red heart theme._

Phineas fainted.

"Bring the boy up. We need to take a picture," Monogram announced.

"Say cheese!" Carl directed.

"Cheese!" everyone but Penny responded.

"Are you serious? Doesn't anyone notice the Amnesia-inator right behind the camera?" Penny shouted.

"What's that?" Cassie Dock asked.

Penny threw the bouquet at the invention and it was destroyed.

"Did I build that?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Just take the picture!" Penny ordered.

"Say, STWA!" Carl directed.

"STWA!" everyone responded. Click!

A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfic. I will try to upload the first chapter of the Phintastic Times of Perry and Penny today. The only song I own is "It's Our Wedding Day!" Trust me, Phintastic Times will be the funniest, most fun thing you will ever read on Fanfiction, ever! Ciao!


End file.
